Anastasia Romanov (Don Bluth)
Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov is the main protagonist and titular character of Anastasia. She is the youngest daughter of Czar Nicholas II of Russia, and his wife, Empress Alexandra, and was the only Romanov family member to survive Rasputin's deadly attack. She is voiced by Kristen Dunst as a child (Lacey Chabert singing) and Meg Ryan as an young adult (Liz Callaway, singing). Appearance and Personality As an eight-year-old child, Anastasia possesses flawless fair skin, rosy cheeks, long flowing auburn hair (naturally curled at the ends), and blue eyes with naturally groomed eyelashes and thick eyebrows. Ten years later, at eighteen years of age, Anastasia has blossomed into a slender and incredibly beautiful young woman. Despite her obvious increase in height, hair length, and physical development, her overall appearance remained generally the same. Anastasia shares some physical resemblance with her father, Nicholas II. Although Anastasia's mother, Empress Alexandra, is seen only briefly throughout the entire film, and we cannot visually compare the two, her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, states that she inherited the beauty of her mother. According to Dimitri and Vladimir, Anastasia inherited Empress Alexandra's chin, Empress Marie's hand, and the seemingly renowned blue eyes of the Romanovs. Personality From quite early in the film, Anastasia is portrayed as spunky, stubborn, kindhearted, brutally honest, independent, and has no problem speaking her mind or standing up for herself. She refuses to be undermined or put down, and often finds pleasure in cutting witty or sarcastic remarks, leaving others stunned and at a loss for words. However, she can appear to be insecure and shy at times, such as when Dimitri reveals that she would have to prove to Sophie and Empress Marie that she is the Grand Duchess. According to Vladimir, she was quite notorious for her mischief among the palace staff during the Romanov reign. One of Anastasia's most obvious personality traits is her high level of determination. As seen in the film, once Anastasia sets a goal for herself, she sticks to that goal until she is satisfied with her success, despite her frequent displays of insecurity. In this case, she was determined to find her family in Paris, and refused to stop until she succeeded. Plot In the film, the young Anastasia and her Grandmother where trying to escape the opposing soldiers, but was stopped by Rasputin who tried to grab Anastasia and take her with him but the ice underneath him cracked and dragged him down in the cold water to his death as Anastasia managed to escape. As Anastasia and her grandmother tried to board the train, her grandmother got on as Anastasia tried to reach for her hand but the crowd of people caused her to loose her grip and she fell to the ground and hit her head which caused her to have amnesia. 10 years later, Anastasia who was at the time called Anya is now 18 years old and was gotten a job at a fish factory. However, as Anastasia was walking along the path, she decided to find her own path by finding her family who are in Paris, France and even befriended a dog name Pooka. Anastasia didn't have a Passport Visa and couldn't get a ticket, but an old woman did told her that a young man name Dimitri that lives at the old palace can help her out. Anastasia did find the palace and started having faint memories from her past. Anastasia was then confronted by Dimitri, who was shocked to find Anya is actually the long lost Princess Anastasia. Anya told him her problems and her wish to go to Paris, with Dimitri telling her that he and his friend do have enough tickets and that the third one is for Anastasia and that she does resemble her on which Anya doubted. As Dimitri seeming left, Anya was filled questions and determination. But meanwhile Rasputin discover Anastasia survives and he tries to kill her. But after two failed attempts he decides kill her in person. Meanwhile Anastasia and Dimitri they are falling to love and Dimitri dicover she is the real Anastasia. At the Russian Ballet after Dimitri tells Anastasia to wait here so she can be announced, Dimitri tries to talk with the grandmother, but she refuses and instead tells Dimitri who he really is. Anastasia listens the coversation and thinks Dimitri lied to her and used her as part of his con to get the grandmother's money after the grandmother tells Dimitri who he really is. But the grandmother eventually talks with him and discover she is her granddaughter as Anastasia is finally reunited with her grandmother. Dimitri reject the reward and decides come back Russia. Anastasia discover the real feelings of Dimitri when the grandmother reveals that he reject the reward. Later Rasputin leads to Anastasia in the Alexander Bridge and tries kill him. Anastasia that not afraid and she willing to face him. Dimitri come back and tries save Anastasia but is injured and knocked unconscious. Anastasia survives and filled with hatred, she lunges at Rasputin, butting him head-on and both wrestling body to body in the ground one above the other. In the fight Anastasia manages to kill Rasputin, destroy the reliquary, and avenge her family and Dimitri. Anastasia and Dimitri then make up after she finally discovers the truth and are portrayed in the last scene as finally becoming a couple, presumably getting married and living happily ever after. Gallery File:Anastasia_longing_to_find_her_family_in_Paris.jpg|Anastasia longing to find her grandmother Anastasia smiling proudly.png|Anastasia smiling proudly Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg|Anya taken by con men Dimitir and Vladimir who the decide to use as their "fake" Anastasia, not realizing she's the real deal. Anastasia's giggle.png|Anastasia giggling File:Anastasia_Tell_Me_What.jpg|"Tell me what?" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7439.jpg|Anastasia smiling kindly towards Dimitri and Vladimir Anastasia Dimitri Handshake.jpg|Anastasia and Dimitri having a handshake after Anastasia agrees to let Dimitri see Dowanger Emperess Marie Anya Dmitri arguement.jpg|Anastasia arguing with Dimitri after finding out that he lied to her from the beginning Anastasia reunited with her grandmother.png|Anastasia reuniting with her grandmother Anastasia hanging for her life on a broken bridge.jpg|Anastasia hanging on the ledge of the bridge Anastasia about to fight Rasputin.png|Anastasia facing Rasputin Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30095375-1356-576.jpg|Anastasia and Rasputin wrestling body to body in the floor one above the other 77b5582ab2cb728f5cdeecc3931ada94.jpg|"This is for Dimitri!...This is for My family..." Anastasia overpowering Rasputin by smashing his reliquary.jpg|"And this..this is for you!'' Dasvidaniya!"'' File:Anya_hugs_Dimitri.jpg|Anastasia hugs Dimitri for rescuing her from Rasputin. Anastasia Dimitri reconcile.jpg|Anastasia reuniting with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin Anastasia and Dimitri's kiss.jpg|Anastasia and Dimitri's kiss Similar Heroes *Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) *Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) *Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Crysta (FernGully) *Rapunzel (Disney's Tangled) *Harry Potter (Harry Potter series) *Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Serena (Pokemon) *GoGo Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) *Madison Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Layla (Disney's Sky High) *B'Elanna Torres (Star Trek Voyager) *Emma Goodall (Power Rangers Megaforce) Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Lead Females Category:Titular Category:Monarchs Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Amnesiac Category:Animal Kindness Category:Aristocrats Category:Anti-Communists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes from the past Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Damsel in distress Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Last of Kind Category:Vengeful Category:Revolutionary Category:Serious Category:Sophisticated Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Tragic Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Inconclusive Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Tomboys Category:Wealthy Category:Forgivers